


The Darkness

by Sapphire_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Demon/pseuds/Sapphire_Demon
Summary: Be afraid of the light, not the dark.





	The Darkness

The woman stood, facing her fire pit, black cloak flowing down, just reaching her ankles. Her wavy hair was as dark as her past, her eyes hollow with what had happened. Not many people could say that they fear the light, but she could. Especially with what it shows.

The dark was scary. Of course it was. Not many can see what is hiding, waiting to strike. To hurt. To scar. To kill. To target those who had left home without defence.

The dark, night, shadows, they all hide what is really, truly, utterly scary and terrifying.

But the light was different. People could see. They could see what was there. Show what was dangerous, so the hiding, could hide no more.

The scariest thing about the light, was that you could see what hurt. What scared. What killed.

People didn't have that luxury in the dark. They can't see. The fear, that they feel, when they know something is about to happen, is enough for the darkness to live.

To survive.

To thrive.

The fire pit had gone out decades before the woman even opened her eyes to the darkness. Yet here she was, welcoming it. Becoming the darkness.

The light is scary. It always was. It always will be.

But the dark is fear itself. Terrifying, unleashed, unknown, power.

And that woman knows that. That's why she's walking. Making her path to the village nearby. To show the people that the dark is power.

That it's to be feared. The woman says good luck.


End file.
